Semi-auto Shotgun
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The weapon is relatively inaccurate, but it is still a powerful and efficient weapon in its own right. It is one of 5 Rare Weapons in the game that must be acquired to achieve 100% Completion. Acquisition Single Player *The Semi-auto Shotgun can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Escalera for the base price of $1000. Additionally, with a high enough Honor, the price is reduced to $500. ''Undead Nightmare'' *It can be found during the story's final mission at the end of a short, dead-end hallway in the Escalera Catacombs. *If the player failed to pick it up in the Catacombs, it can later be found on a pile of burning bodies whilst free-roaming. Picking it up will spawn a group of undead to attack, however. *It is one of the 3 weapons that can be found during a mission of Undead Overrun, and is also apart of the "Mauler" loadout. Multiplayer *The Semi-auto Shotgun is obtained at Level 26. *It can also be found in a weapon crate when playing in Las Hermanas. *The Semi-auto Shotgun can also be dropped by the Bollard gang or Walton's gang. Tips and Tricks * *The Semi-auto Shotgun is great for playing on Expert Mode because of its wide spread and above-average magazine capacity. *Up close, the Semi-Auto shotgun is capable of killing most players and animals in a single shot to the head or torso. However, like all shotguns, the Semi-auto drastically loses power when firing at distant targets. *The Semi-auto shotgun is one of the best choices for going lone wolf in Gang Hideouts. *The Semi-auto shotgun is also arguably the best mid-range weapon, because when shooting a person at mid range they will stagger, giving the player the opportunity to come up close for the kill. *This gun is especially good in Advanced Cooperative Missions, as you do not have to aim so much, and you can fire multiple rounds in rapid fire. *Like almost every other weapon in the game, combining Dead Eye with this shotgun drastically increases its range. It should be noted that the shells still spread, meaning aiming for the head in Dead Eye of a target very far away will not guarantee an instant kill. Trivia *The Semi-auto Shotgun is based upon the Browning Auto-5. The Auto-5 was the first mass-produced semi-automatic shotgun. Designed by John Browning in 1898 and entering production in 1905, it was manufactured continually for almost 100 years by several makers with production ending in 1998. *The Browning Auto-5 earned the nickname "Humpback" due to the distinctive shape of the receiver. *The Browning Auto 5 has a 4-round tubular magazine, and an additional shell in the chamber, hence the name. *There were two Gauges made for this weapon; 12 and a 20 Gauge. The model in the game is most likely the 12 Gauge. *The Semi-Auto shotgun has far better range then any other shotgun in the whole game, although it has a greater spread then the Pump-action Shotgun. Despite this, the Double-Barreled Shotgun is the last shotgun to be unlocked in Multiplayer. Gallery File:Browning_5.jpg|Marston aiming the shotgun to an attacker. reddeadredemption201004w.jpg Red-Dead-Redemption-Gameplay-Series-Weapons-and-Death-Trailer_12.jpg|Semi-Auto Justice Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Rare weapons